wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Lynx (DJ)
Member of the Lost Ones, which was created by Stardust. The character belongs to User:DigitalJackal, don't use them without permission! Name: Lynx Age at death: 47 Gender: Female Tribe(s): IceWing, possible distant SandWing heritage Cause of death: Darkstalker's dagger enchanted to kill IceWings Aspiration: Darkstalker's demise/death, watch over her family Manipulation of solid objects? (y/n): Yes Become visible to mortals? (y/n): Yes Sight?: No Appearance as Lost One: Lynx appears as a beautiful dragoness, somewhere in her late 20s or early 30s. She has shiny silvery scales and dagger-sharp serrated claws, and perfect horns. The signature IceWing spikes on her neck are needle-sharp and taken care of extremely well. She has a spotted pattern like a lynx's that is a darker shade of silver running from her face, down her back, to the end of her tail. Her eyes used to be gold, but are now a darker silver. She is thin and has just the right amount of muscle to appear strong and elegant at the same time. Simply put, she's beautiful. The only thing disfiguring her scales is a large gash running across her throat, clearly a deep and fatal wound. Personality: Lynx is wise and prefers to observe the events of the mortal world rather than interfere. However, she has a strong dislike of NightWings and sometimes goes out of her way to torment them, especially animus NightWings. She only intervenes in other dragons' lives if they're in imminent danger and she feels they could help her in her quest to end Darkstalker. History: Lynx hatched a few years before Darkstalker did, and was raised in a luxurious Second Circle home. At a young age, she was enrolled in a wealthy school and made quite a few friends there. She had a pretty normal dragonethood, and graduated close to the top of her class. She was enrolled in the military quickly, and was on the front lines of the NightWing-IceWing war. She never rose in the ranks and remained an average soldier, but outshone even some of the commanders with her dedication and lust for NightWing blood. Lynx did find a mate through her career and, after her military career ended and Darkstalker's "death," became a full-time mother to three beautiful dragonets. One night, she woke up the the chilling sound of a dagger being drawn. She saw a floating dagger at the entrance of her home, floating towards her dragonets. She roared in anger, and grabbed the knife before it could harm her children. The dagger turned and slit her throat, then carved "DARKSTALKER IS RETURNING" on the floor next to her body. When she woke, she saw her father comforting her children, shielding her body from their view. She was dead, and one desire filled her head- end Darkstalker. She knew he was immortal, however, and feared she would never find rest. When he was transformed into Peacemaker many, many generations later, she thought in a way that her work was complete. She continues to watch over her descendants at Jade Mountain Academy and ensures that Peacemaker/Darkstalker never becomes the monster he was. Category:Content (DigitalJackal) Category:Females Category:IceWings Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Soldier)